


Caught!

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is caught with the proof all over his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught!

Now, Tell me the Truth 

“Draco, I know you’re lying.”

“You do, how? Is my nose growing longer?” Draco ran in a panic to the mirror

“Is your nose growing longer?” Harry replied confused. “No, why would it?” 

Draco shrugged, his eyes glancing at the chair he’d been sitting in. A copy of Pinocchio lay open on it.

Harry smiled, remembering how Draco had taken to reading every muggle book from Harry’s childhood he could find. He was having trouble separating the fact from the fiction.

“No, my little _burattino,_ no nose growing, yet; but I suggest not testing it. Now, tell me the truth.”

Chocolaty Goodness

“Where’s the chocolate sauce, I bought?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Draco responded doing his best to look innocent, yet failing miserably.

"You sure you haven’t been sampling”

“What makes you think that?” Draco confused, asked.

“Perhaps this,” as Harry’s tongue reached out to lick a dab of chocolate off the corner of Draco’s mouth. “Or, this,” he said softly as his tongue slipped inside Draco’s mouth to savor the chocolaty goodness inside.

“Or this,” Harry said as he triumphantly pulled a copy of Joy of Cooking from under the sofa cushions, waving it in Draco’s flushed face.


End file.
